1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal cooking appliance and in particular to one which is fit for a bachelor living independently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that smoke will be produced during cooking, especially when frying, thereby making the walls of the kitchen dirty. Furthermore, the smoke may hurt one's health and is reported to cause lung cancer to those who have stayed in this condition for a long period of time. Hence, a so-called range hood has been developed to exhaust the smoke produced in cooking, frying, or the like out of the kitchen in order to keep the kitchen clean and protect the user from being injured by the smoke. However, for those such as students who lives in dormitory, it will be hardly possible for them to have a range hood. In addition, the smoke exhausted out of the kitchen is still harmful to the environment.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a personal cooking device which produces a little smoke when in use and is compact in size thus making it suitable for use even in a sitting room, a bed room, a study room . . . etc.